comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-08-07 - Art and the Eyes of the Beholders
The loft in soho isn't hard to find. The address is clear enough, and it offers roof access, which Iain suggests might be easier if you need to sneak in, since few people wander the rooftops in the trendy, artistic neighborhood. He has set the meeting for early evening, as the light is failing, to allow people to come and go without being noticed. The loft is spacious, one entire side of what appears to be a converted warehouse, with his bedroom and living area cordoned off with screens, most of the rest of the loft is devoted to frames, digital printers, a rather large developing area, and tonight, he's set out a private showing of prints of his last display, Mutants on the Rise, and a few of his new photographs from his time in New York. The primary centerpiece, propped in the center of the loft, facing the door, and blown up so that the picture is roughly human sized, is the iconic picture from his last set. It's a silhouette, dark against a red sky, sunset or sunrise lighting the world aflame behind him. Below him rises the familiar architecture of the Empire State Building, silhouetted sharply in the flat light. His cape billows out behind him, and his head is bowed, as if looking down upon the city. There is no telling whether the mutant hovering over the iconic building is protecting or plotting. Iain opens the door wide, standing out of the way, letting that picture greet his guests, as they enter. "Welcome to my home." he says with a twinkle in his eyes, clearly pleased to be showing his art directly to the mutants who have joined him this evening. A yellowish, luminescent mist coalesces about the rooftop, and several figures materialize from it. For his part, Magnus is dressed perfectly "normal" tonight, if a bit formal. He opens the rooftop access door with a wave of his hand and moves to step inside, offering a polite smile to Iain as he greets them, "Good evening to you." He extends a hand, "I am Magnus. My companions are Amelia, Pietro, and I believe you may know Jeremy already?" He indicates each in turn, "I've been looking forward to this." Jeremy is bundled up as per usual, at least for the traveling part. Once they arrive at the loft he pulls off his hoodie and wraps it about his waist so he doesn't have to be overly hot. He looks around the home and at the art with great interest. Even his nose and ears are taking notice of sounds and scents. He gives a nod of his head towards Iain. "..Hey.." Looking displeased at the feeling of the transport, or maybe he always looks displeased, Pietro appears and scans the area. Iain actually gets very little attention. A once over, and the young man blurrs off to peer at some of the pictures put up. Or so it appears. He's little more than a white-haired blur as he shifts here and there, barely seeming to pause at anything. Of course he is looking at them, and in depth. By the time Magneto has claimed he's looking forward to it, Pietro is standing near at hand, arms folded over chest. Oh yes, now he's looking bored. Doesn't bother with such things as greetings. While not entirely intended, Amelia had taken up most of the rear of the group given the necessity of transportation and that she's the last one to materialize. Still, she's attired nicely given the private showing and that it's simply her manner of attire. "Good evening," she offers towards Iain, once introduced and a flicker of her eyes note Pietro's movements with a wry tug of her lips. The artist smiles, and greets Magnus by taking his hand, shaking it firmly, "A pleasure to meet you, Magnus." he says with a smile, and he nods to each of the others as they enter, "And you Amelia, and.. Pietro. Nice to see you again Jeremy." he says, hesitating as the blur that is Pietro resolves into him for the tail end of the greeting. He chuckles at the bored looking young man, and he waves to the pictures. "Please, come in. Most of this is my old work, but there are some of my newer pictures." he says, motioning to the framed pieces arranged on stands around the loft. The centerpiece obviously dominates the display, drawing the eye. Beside it to the left are pictures of Paris, mostly centered around a golden skinned mutant. The mutant is clearly seen in one pictures, hands up, with police ranged around him, firing weapons. A few flashes indicate that the bullets are finding their mark, rather harmlessly. The mutant has an almost serene, superior look on his face. Another shows him, lit from behind, crouched protectively over two children. His serene look is featured again. A third picture of the golden mutant, not often shown, is of him casually lifting a bus with one arm, as he wades into a crowded traffic circle. "I do hope you'll enjoy the art. If you have any questions, or comments, please, feel free." he says calmly. "Hmmm." Magnus comments as he studies the centerpiece photo, tilting his head slightly. He does glance sidelong towards Pietro, a faint smile flitting at his lips, "Had your fill already, Pietro? We certainly won't keep you here if you wish to be elsewhere." He moves towards the next piece, inspecting it with another intent gaze, noting virtually every detail, as well as the dates of the various photos, if presented, "Inspiring work, I must say." Of course, with Pietro and Magnus in this close proximity, their resemblance to one another might be readily apparent. Jeremy grins, whiskers fanning as he takes a few steps around, careful not to bump over anything. He hasn't had much opportunity to talk with Pietro so he's rather amazed at the man's quick motions. Wow. He shakes his head and moves towards a large photo and studies it. It's one with the gold figure in it. Sniff sniff sniff. "... Did the gold guy know ya were takin' his pictures? " he asks, tail flicking in a slow tempo behind him. There's an easy shrug about leaving. Pietro doesn't seem quite inclined to do that just yet. "Wanda is still in class." Which means there's nothing to rush off to. "The pictures aren't bad." Just saw them all, already. That and he's used to waiting. Even if it might not appear as such. Jeremy has had the teen's attention. All bundled up, and no idea yet as to why. Hmm. "You going to pose for him, father?" A little smirk for that. Amelia steps forward with both hands clasped behind her, only the sound of her heels following those movements along the pictures with both hands clasped behind her back. Taking note of each image, she doesn't immediately give any indication as to which is her favorite, if any. "Are you on good terms with the subjects in your photos," she asks finally, pivoting on one foot towards Iain as green eyes briefly notes Pietro's smirk. The photograph's dates are not included in the presentation. They have short, obvious names, like, "Mutant Over Empire State Building" or "Gold Surrounded by Police." To the right of the centerpiece are photographs from London. A lynching of a green young man in a London square is the centerpiece of the right hand presentation. The photo captures a green skinned, scaled mutant, being beaten by humans. The shot catches the humans with arms raised, clubs in the air, savage cruelty on their faces. Iain chuckles, and he mmms, "Gold was simply an outspoken young frenchman who had a penchant for causing fights. A soft heart though, he always tried to protect people from the damage his fights. I obtained permission to publish his photographs, but he wasn't aware, at the time, that I was taking them. A great many of my subjects do not know, as they often are taken in public, during public events." he explains calmly, and he smiles to Amelia, "I'm not on bad terms with them. Some of them I knew, or know, but I don't always make contact with the people I take pictures of." he motions to the picture of the lynching. "I'm on good terms with him, but I imagine he'd be on good terms with anyone who happened to show up at that instant." He chuckles, and turns his attention to Pietro's smirk, "I certainly wouldn't mind taking pictures of your father. Or any of you, in action." "Perhaps." Magnus notes towards Pietro with a faint smile, "Though I do believe I might be interested in purchasing some of this work for the building project I've been working on." He glances towards Iain, "Provided, of course, that you are willing to sell. Though I would certainly settle for prints if you do not wish to part with the originals." He adds another query after a moment, "How did you come to be so interested in this particular subject, if I might ask?" Jeremy moves quietly to the next picture, then the next. Looking at art is fun, enjoyable but it never seems.. real to him.. No scents.. no sounds. It makes something in his head feel fuzzy. "What about him... " he points to the green guy. "Is he okay?" he asks, his ears drooping. Pietro snorts about the idea of having a photo taken while he's in action. That's not quite possible with conventional technology. Already said as much as he's willing on the photos, so he doesn't comment further. Does move away from the group though to find a touch of solace at a window. Jeremy's question interests him a little, so he listens in. Race steps inside. He wears a black trench coat, and tugs out a bandanna to wipe the sweat away. Hot day for what the guy is wearing, but he is careful not to smear is eye liner. The bandanna is tucked back into a trench coat pocket. He wears a black leather case on his back which looks to hold an electric guitar with its slenderness. Though another hand reaches in and pulls out a pack of chewing gum, a piece soon popped into the young man's mouth before it is dropped into his pocket once more. Green eyes scan the area, watchful. Someone told her about a party - or, something. So, Sasha's showing up all ready to party. She's wearing pair of tight jeans, and a corsetted top, done in deep reds and black that shows off her midriff. And, perhaps surprised at just how many people she knows are here that her sights immediately fall on, she can't help but grin, just a little. "Hey all," she calls, warmly. Her eyes slide, curious, towards the individuals she doesn't know yet, like Pietro, and Race. "I suppose," Amelia begins after a few moments. "I certainly hope that they are still in good health and are safe? It is far too common to see some situations such as these," she says with a hand gesturing to the one where the bullets seem to have no effect on the man otherwise known as Gold. Though, Jeremy's question does catch her attention as both arms fold against her. A faint smile to match but she does take note of the recent arrivals with a curt nod of her head. Another picture dominates a series displaying mutants using spectacular powers. A woman, clad in a black dress, and high heels, with golden hair, her form shapely, her face slightly severe, but not ugly or angry looking, is stalking out of a burning building, steam rising off her body. There is no indication of what happened to frame her in that burning doorway. Iain chuckles, and motions to the computer and printing gear in one corner of the loft, "I do much of my work digitally these days. I can create you original quality prints of any size you desire." he explains, "I normally sell small prints at my shows of the work... Did Jeremy not tell you? I'm a mutant myself. I find it fascinating, the power we wield. The fear people have of us." he says. Indeed, power is presented as a central theme, displaying mutants using their powers in flashy and obvious ways. The subtle theme of mutants 'over' humans, hovering over crowds, looming over people is also presented often. The pictures are all carefully framed, a moment in time, no explanation given of what led up to the moment. Almost all of them could be viewed in multiple ways, depending on the viewers predilictions. The golden mutant could be calmly watching the police attacking him, or could have threatened them until they opened fire. The lynching is clearly brutal, but there is no indication of what led to it, or how it ended. Iain smiles to Jeremy. "He is well enough. I don't just take pictures when I see such things. There's actually a whole series, I had my camera on a tripod, and was shooting architecture, when that lynching began. I left the camera taking pictures, as I broke up the fight. Of course, I don't generally use Speirthur photos as a focus in my presentation. There are a few.." he says, waving at a picture of a purple haired mutant, floating over a crowded city square, purple eyes glowing, as people point at him. "But I try not to self publicize too much." he says, glancing up up as Race and Sasha enter. He smiles, and waves, "Please, come in. Feel free to look around." he says, motioning to the photographs that are presented in his loft. "Good evening Race, Sasha. Pietro, these are two of our more recent Brethren." He gestures to the "man" and young woman in turn. "This is my son, Pietro." He explains, which may be a touch of a mini-bombshell for those that didn't already know, but there it is. His attention turns back to Iain then, "So clearly you have no difficulties involving yourself in these struggles. May I inquire as to your particular gift?" Jeremy arches a brow and looks back to see another of the number arrive a bit late. He looks the Race person over, ears flicking. A breath is breathed in. His tail stops. He gives a shrug. Who is he to call some one out for hiding what they are? He looks back towards the man with many names and smirks. He did hear Pietro call the man his father. Interesting. White hair too. Mutants are so darn colorful! He raises a hand up towards Sasha and then turns his attention back towards another picture. These are so cool! "..Glad he's okay... " he murmurs. Hmmm! Seems like Magneto has been busy. A private showing like this doesn't have party crashers. That means people were notified. Pietro's attention is on the newcomers. He looks both over and then leans back against the window frame. Wearing very normal attire, a tshirt for the weather, and worn jeans, the teen none the less stands out a little for his hair. And that there should be a clear resemblance to Magneto. "You've been busy." Noted with amusement to Magnus. The Brotherhood is growing. Introductions done and the teen inclines his head. "Hello." Look, he remembered his manners. More or less. "Hey, handsome," chirps Sasha, over towards Pietro, with a wink. She grins towards Race, "And, hello to you, too." Yep. She's in a good mood, tonight. She looks over Pietro again, admitting to Magneto, "Didn't know you had any sons." She smiles again, lopsided, slightly. "Nice." She wanders in, and glances over the various photos. "I think the name Speirthur sounds like over compensation enough." The voice is quiet, slightly deep and certainly rough sounding. Race chews his gum and grunts a bit. "Pietro, Sasha," he says in netural greeting. "Didn't realize it was a breathern only gathering, would have bloody well changed." Grumpy little thing. He looks toward Jeremy, "Hehehe, cute, furball. Are you as soft as you look?" Bold little stinker. Though that brief grin looks wicked and impish indeed. Did he just wink at Jeremy?! Race is moving over toward Amelia though, "Hey lovely." Though with a slight head tilt, attention is turned toward Pietro and Magneto, "Son?" A bubble is blown, and Race breathes it into his mouth to pop it. Hands are now tucked into his trench coat pockets. He moves different from Racey, to appear more like a male. He sounds different as well. Amelia might be observing the conversation more than the photos, but the look that she gives Race isn't one that's amused. Or that's her normal expression. All bets may be to the latter as she neutrally replies with a sideways glance towards him, "Evening." Regarding the conversation at hand, the woman is mostly listening while otherwise not shifting from her place except slightly before murmuring to Race beside her. "I see that you're late." There is a small set of a few photos, all set in New York. They show various pictures of mutants using their powers. There's one small print of Speirthur, plasma jets shooting out of his feet, flying face to face with what appears to be a news chopper. There's another print, larger, the center of the small set, of a young woman, flying. It's a from behind, displaying feathered miniature wings, almost obscured by beautiful, large, glowing energy wings. Her body floats over a park, people oblivious underneath her. There is no way to see her face. "A pleasure to meet you, Race. And nice to see you again, Sasha." he says with a chuckle, as she comes in. He smiles to Magneto. "My Gift.. I can create Plasma." he decides it's simpler to demonstrate, and his hair turns bright purple, as do his eyes, flickering brightly, he lifts a hand, which is covered in flickering light, gasses flowing and burning over his hand. "I can use it for a number of applications." he explains. He chuckles to Race, and speaks with a thick irish accent, "Speirthur means Flicker, lad. M'Pow'r flick'rs. 'S Irish." he explains with a smirk, before going back to his more normal speech, which has the barest hint of his irish drawl in it. "I've considered changing it to Flicker for the States, but Interpol already knows Speirthur by that name, it seems almost a waste to get rid of all that publicity." "Indeed I have been busy, my son." Magnus notes with an enigmatic smile, "In more ways than one." He looks back to Iain and nods at his demonstration, "Most interesting." Magnus notes, glancing towards the interplay between Amelia and "Race" and unable to hide a touch of amusement from his features. "Well, Speirthur. Would you consider joining that publicity with our own? I'm told that Sasha has already mentioned who I am." He glances towards the young woman amusedly, then looks back to Speirthur "We are seeking like-minded mutants to join our Brotherhood. To prepare for the inevitable conflict between Man and Mutant that is to come." Jeremy abruptly wrinkles his nose, his ears going back. What could that be about? He shakes his head and moves on, looking at some other image. That is until the Race fellow addresses him. The ears stay back. Whine. "No." he replies his tail lashing low and whip fast. He silently slinks towards the picture of the winged lady. Interesting. Then he moves on, looking at one the woman in fire. "Dunno if y'all heard," says Sasha, giving Jeremy a curious glance as his actions, before looking back to the crowd, in general, "But, there was some kinda riot at th' Park, last night. I was on my way to a concert, t'have a bit of fun, an' some loud-mouthed bloke had a sound stage set up, an' was goin' on 'bout how the politicians weren't doin' anything about mutants, so people had to. Was callin' fer our blood. So me, an' another guy were kickin' their butts, an' this polished bright boy stops us, and is all 'Stop it, you'll hurt them and we have to be niiiiiiiiice'." She smirks, derisively, "Some dude with telepathic powers, 'r somethin'. Was flyin', and stoppin' me from destroyin' th' stage. Anyways, won't be long 'till folks get all riled up 'bout crap, if these blokes continue on." Race whispers back, "Was supposed to speak to Anessa, but her boy toy was there. He looks like a retard, couldn't even walk straight." Poor Clint! "I don't understand some women's taste." Then less whispery, "How you been?" Race actually dares to stand close to Amelia but doesn't touch her, keeping his hands in his pockets. Amelia's coldness doesn't seem to bother Race in the least. Race blinks at Iain and declines to say anything mean. He might get scolded by Magnus, and Magnus' opinion is one of the few that matter in Race's life for some reason he doesn't even fully understand. "Uh-huh," is all he says, keeping it nice and friendly. He doesn't even ask what Iain did to deserve being wanted by Interpol. Isn't he just sweet?! Race turns green eyes back over to Magnus, then back to Jeremy. "Pity, I...," then Race falls silent. "You should like I met you before," and his expression becomes distant and thoughtful. "Where was it...," another pop of his gum, but he turns back as if to listen to Amelia's response to his earlier question. Race is listening to the conversation but not stating an opinion in it. Pietro can't help himself and there's a bit of a grin for being called handsome. It's the only encouragement Sasha will get. That smile disappears at talk of the riot. It reminds him of the same situation Magneto saved him from. "Yes, of course. Nice as they attempt to cave our heads in." His accent is British of all things. Bitter and irritated as well, but that's to be expected. "Did they manage to stop you entirely?" Asked of Sasha as he watches Jeremy. Iain glances at Jeremy as the furry mutant as his ears go back, cocking his head at the strange look for the furry mutant. He smiles, though, and his attention turns back to Magnus as the man makes that offer. "Indeed she did. I would be honored to join your brotherhood, Magnus." he says, as he glances up as Sasha talks about the riot, and he nods. "There will always be violence. But we must be prepared, and be able to defend ourselves, and our brethren." he says with a chuckle. That catches Amelia's attention, slightly interested as she presses both lips together in a forestalled question to be asked later in its entirety. "I'll ask you for details later," she murmurs, still distant in some degree as she continues speaking with Race. Without moving her eyes away from the the offer extended towards Iain as the two men talk, her lips move with a brief answer to the latter question asked of her. "I have been well." Magnus glances towards Sasha, listening intently at her description, "Sadly yes, there are those among our kind who cling too strongly to the human life they led prior to manifesting. Who foolishly believe that any amount of good deeds will make them fear us less." Magnus shakes his head, a tinge of sadness painting his features, "They are misguided fools, well-intentioned, but ultimately naive." He sighs a touch, then smirks a touch ruefully, "But enough of such things. I fear I have work elsewhere to attend to, but I thank you for taking the time to meet with us and show us your work, Iain." He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a closed hand that flashes with blue-white light, then opening it, revealing a key. It floats from his hand over towards Iain, "The others can tell you the location. But welcome, Iain. We are honored to have you join us." He glances to the others, "Please, by all means stay and enjoy yourselves. I will speak with you all again soon." And with that, the Master of Magnetism moves to take his leave. Sasha grins back towards Pietro, "We'll have to chat later," she promises the young man. "Maybe I'll let you buy me a drink, and I can tell you more about it. And me, maybe," she teases good naturedly. And, with that she gives him a curious sort of lingering look, before glancing between Racey, and Amelia. It certainly is an interesting evening. "So you're one of Anessa's friends? Flightly little thing. Don't like to talk much, does she?" Jeremy is a curious fellow isn't he? Always so grumpy. He silently continues admiring the photo and not looking at cetain people. He grins as Iain gets a key and waves as Erik departs. "...so what's the deal with her.." he says, interested in learning the situations behind each piece. Must not glare! He takes a deep calming breath. Pietro snorts at Sasha. "Buy me a drink that sometime and I'll consider it." Maybe he likes to play hard to get. "Getting into the team has apparently gotten easier lately." More amused by that then upset. Truth be told he doesn't much care who's in the Brotherhood. Anessa is another name he doesn't know. Will have to meet the new people later. The speedster has been away too long, at school, hasn't he? Then after a moment he shrugs and doesn't even bother with giving farewell. Pushing from his window lean, the teen blurs into a steam of colors and is gone. Iain smiles as Magnus bows out, and he mmms, "A pleasure, again, Magnus." he says with a smile, as he takes the key, and moves to open the door, walking the man out of his apartment. He glances to the rest of the crew, and smiles, "Can I offer you any refreshments? I have some wine." he says, motioning towards his living room area. He walks over as Jeremy asks about the woman stalking out of a flame, and he mms. "I do believe she was responsible for that fire, but I don't really know. After she emerged, she proceded to attack the firefighters and police. I didn't precisely ask her why she was so upset. I'm fairly sure she would have attacked me if I had tried." he says with a chuckle. He glances up as Pietro vanishes. A nod, "Great." Race doesn't force any more conversation between her and Amelia for now. He just eyes Jeremy, trying to remember where he heard his voice before...he blinks when Pietro is suddenly gone. "That was quick...," Race then smirks. You don't want to know what is in his head! ftb